User talk:Leon95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heavy Rain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Police News page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Birdie94jb (Talk) 22:26, August 17, 2010 If anyone has any questions... ...on Heavy Rain, or pretty much any game ever, just leave me a message here and I'll get back to you ASAP -[[User:LeonStrife95|'Strife95']] 11:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for contacting me. I have been busy lately therefore have not been able to make many edits. I have just been keeping the wiki in line, e.g Vandalism, replying etc. I have given you Administrative rights on this wiki. I hope you use them correctly and any abuse of these rights and I will remove it. Thank you for contributing to this wiki. Me and every member thank you for your contributions. Birdie94jb 11:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'm a big fan of heavy rain and indigo prophecy TheUNMan 00:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ethsn's plea Well, should i put it in On the Loose's page? :Yes, that would be a more appropriate place. --[[User:Leon95|'Leon']][[User_talk:Leon95|'95']] 00:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Rain Is Heavy Rain awesome? because i want it and i wanna know.The Natural 00:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, yeah, it's brilliant. Graphics are great, the music's great, the characters and story are phenomenal and the gameplay is a tad repetitive, but fun nonetheless. I'd definitely recommend it. =) --[[User:Leon95|'Leon']][[User_talk:Leon95|'95']] 01:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! On page Welcome, Norman ''is the screenshot from ''Kick Off Meeting. What I (or you) can do? Milyulya LaAlber 15:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Crescere~Scithe 07:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to editing and adding more pages soon! This is such a fantastic game. It's probably my favorite game of all time. Unable to access Final Fantasy Wikia due to internet blockage at work...so contacting you on here. Greetings- I've gone through Heavy Rain several times and I'm almost done with all the trophies. It's a great game and frankly I never heard of it until last month despite it being out for a year now. I'm glad to have picked it up. Anyway, I've asked a couple of questions via "edits" on a couple of pages and I'm wondering if anyone still checks this wikia on a regular basis. My questions that were asked on the Perfect Crime, how does Hassan's death contribute to the Perfect Crime? I understand the "deaths" of the other characters as they pose a direct threat to exposing Shelby as the Origami Killer just not sure how Hassan's death plays a factor. My second question was the Game Endings page as to Ethan's Innocent game ending; If Ethan has to remain in jail how can Norman be one of the characters to save Shaun? Norman will "help" Ethan escape police custody if he's still alive right? So doesn't Norman have to die before Ethan is caught by the police? Thanks 15:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hassan's death would contribute to Scott's perfect crime because... I'm not sure, to be honest... maybe the police could ask him if anyone's asked him about his son's death recently and find Scott through that? I don't know, sorry. As for the second question, I've never gotten Jayden to rescue Shaun in the Innocent ending, I've always used Madison, so I'm not sure if it's actually possible. Sorry I couldn't be of much help to you, I'd recommend asking around GameFAQs or some other gaming forum, somewhere that's active. :P --[[User:Leon95|'Leon']][[User_talk:Leon95|'95']] 16:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Cool. Thanks for replying at least. It's appreciated. 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Request for adminship Hello. My name's Kelly and I'm the founder of the Tale of Tales Wiki and the Xenoblade Wiki, and an administrator on the Xenosaga Wiki, the Silent Hill Wiki, the Rule of Rose Wiki, the Clock Tower Wiki, and the Alice Wiki. Considering how I love Heavy Rain, I am deeply interested in adopting this wiki (becoming an admin). Once I get adminship, I plan to clean up the wiki, add nice skin and background, and more organize the templates and tabs. In order to adopt a wiki, I need a few of the users in support of my adminship. Thanks! —''Jiyanamiki'' ❤ 03:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey friend. So, there's been some vandalization here recently. While I've undone all of it, it would've been a lot less troublesome if I had the rollback ability. So, I'm requesting that either I or some other user that frequently contributes becomes an admin/bureaucrat/has rollback ability to better combat these vandals. Thanks.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 23:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC)